


Nothing in the world that could stop it

by rainbow_nerds



Series: I don't want you like a best friend [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexting, Tactical Steve Rogers, Tender Sex, Top Bucky Barnes, accidental nudes, bucky barnes wears glasses, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_nerds/pseuds/rainbow_nerds
Summary: Bucky just wanted to send his best friend a picture of his cat being an idiot while he was taking a bath. Was it really his fault for forgetting the full length mirror right opposite the tub?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: I don't want you like a best friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846954
Comments: 58
Kudos: 675
Collections: Smut Writing 101: Accidental Dick Pics and Nudes





	Nothing in the world that could stop it

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this fic was an absolute blast to write. Thanks to [Jehans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehans/pseuds/jehans) for the original Smut writing tips which led to this challenge, and for reading over and helping me work out issues in the first half of the fic. Your comments are golden and this fic wouldn't exist without you! Also, to the writer's chat in the NASBB server, for letting me word vomit the entire fic outline and cheerleading along the way. Y'all are literally the best, I love you all.  
> Title is from _Dancing With our Hands Tied_ by Taylor Swift, because I'm trash.
> 
> ETA: Russian translation by Sashatommo available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9678453)

Bucky felt the movement against his legs as he walked into his apartment and quickly reached down to scoop up Alpine, narrowly avoiding yet another escape attempt.

“I don’t know why you keep going for the door, Alps. You’re so spoiled, you wouldn’t last a day on the streets before you were scratching up the door again.” He locked the door behind him and let Alpine jump down from his arms. The cat turned haughtily and licked her paws, before padding delicately over to a sunny patch on the rug, pointedly ignoring Bucky for the slight.

Bucky shook his head with a laugh, taking off his coat and putting some food in her bowl before heading for the bathroom. It had been a long day at work, and he really needed to unwind. He ran a bath, adding a bath bomb and his favourite salts before rummaging around in the linen closet for his softest towel. He didn’t bother closing the door as he peeled off his work clothes and threw them into the hamper. He lived alone, and Alpine would inevitably get over her tantrum and come looking for him once she finished eating.

His phone pinged with a message from Steve, so he checked it while he waited for the water to fill the tub.

> [Steve, 6:25pm] Hey Buck, how was today?
> 
> [Bucky, 6:26pm] As well as could be expected, tbh. Just need to unwind.

Bucky had been dreading today, knowing his boss was back in town after being away for a month. It had been a good month, knowing he wouldn’t have someone breathing down his neck every five minutes. Bucky loved his job, he really did. He just liked it better when he was left to his own devices.

> [Steve, 6:26pm] I’ll leave you to it. Glad you survived the day!

Bucky felt a flutter in his chest at Steve’s checking in with him. He replied with a thumbs up and smiling emoji and set his phone down, leaving it far enough away that it wouldn’t get splashed or knocked into the tub.

He took off his glasses and brushed out his hair, tying it back before testing the temperature of the water. Perfect. He climbed in and let himself relax into the warm water. He sighed with pleasure as his muscles loosened and his eyes fell closed as he let go of the day. As expected, Alpine padded into the room soon afterwards, checking to make sure Bucky hadn’t drowned in the bathwater before retreating to explore the bathroom.

Bucky sunk down deeper in the water, feet resting on the edge as he let his head drop part-way into the water, covering his ears so that the sounds in the room were muted. He let his eyes fall closed and allowed his thoughts to wander. It hadn’t been the worst day, he supposed, on reflection. He had finally got the part he had been waiting on for the Harley that had been sitting in the yard for almost a week, and the customer had been delighted when he had called to tell them they could pick it up the following day. The actual repair had taken almost twice the time it should have with his boss breathing down his neck, but he had gotten it done. 

And then Steve had reached out to check in on him. Bucky dropped his feet back into the water and adjusted his position slightly. They had lived together for years, and even though it had been a long time since they had decided to move apart, the part of Bucky that had been quietly pining since the day they met knew that there was something about Steve which felt more like home than any apartment he had stayed in since. 

Bucky was pulled from his relaxation by a yowl from across the room. Alpine had managed to get her claws tangled up in the fluffy pink towel which lay on the bathroom tiles. She was struggling to liberate herself, but only succeeded in getting herself even more entangled. Bucky cracked up at the sight as Alpine continued to struggle with the towel.

He sat up and reached out for his phone, half climbing out of the bath to grab it. He opened his camera app, propping one foot on the edge of the tub to get a good angle of his dumbass cat waging war with a fluffy towel. He couldn’t see the screen clearly without his glasses so it was probably a little blurry, but he was fairly sure Steve would get a kick out of it.

He sent the picture to Steve with a playful emoji and put the phone back in its spot. The water was getting cooler now, so he decided to just get dressed. He was already feeling so much better than he had just half an hour ago, so he extracted the cat with minimal scratches and wrapped himself in the towel, humming as he went into his bedroom and pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

Alpine glared at the towel where Bucky hung it up to air out.

As yesterday’s leftovers heated in the microwave, Bucky absently wondered why Steve hadn’t responded to the picture of Alpine, but he pushed the thought aside. It hadn’t been long, and even though Steve usually sent back at least an emoji to cat pictures, it was possible he hadn’t seen it yet.

Bucky curled up on the sofa, lo mein on his lap and hit play on the documentary Steve had recommended. Alpine joined him after less than a minute, curling up on the back of the sofa by his head. Despite the stress he had felt in anticipation of the day, Bucky couldn’t think of much that could improve on how the evening was going so far.

8==D

Steve stared at the empty page in front of him, before standing in frustration and deciding to give up on it for the day. He half wished he had an annoying boss to look over his shoulder, as much as Bucky seemed to hate it, Steve wondered if it might give him the kick up the ass he needed to actually start a project every once in a while.

It was almost seven, he rationalised to himself. He had at least managed to reply to a few emails and update his website today, even if he knew he needed to work on the logo commission he had accepted a week ago. He just wasn’t feeling particularly inspired yet, and he really hoped that a break would help to kickstart his creativity. He reclined on his sofa, flicking through Netflix while debating what to get for dinner, when his phone buzzed with a message.

He saw the sender before unlocking his phone, and smiled when he saw that it was Bucky. It was a photo message, which probably meant that Alpine was being an idiot again. He smiled as he swiped to open it, but the smile froze when he saw the scene in the image.

Alpine was there, sure, but she was out of focus — the main portion of the photo was taken up by the full length mirror which hung on the back of Bucky’s bathroom door. It wasn’t a picture of Alpine, it was a picture of _Bucky_.

Bucky, naked and dripping wet and on display. He had his leg on the edge of the tub and even though the phone obscured most of his face, Steve could see the cheeky grin which was the only thing he wore.

Water droplets were visible running down Bucky’s broad chest, and there were still some bubbles clinging to his abs. Steve’s eyes dropped further, almost against his will.

The angle of the leg on the tub caused Bucky’s dick to be displayed in all its glory. Steve swallowed roughly at the sight. It was thick and heavy, and Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

How the fuck had he never realised how attractive Bucky was before? He knew his friend went to the gym, they had even gone together on multiple occasions. He had seen Bucky in various stages of undress and it had never really sparked anything in him. But it was different like this. 

This wasn’t just changing in the locker room at the gym, it wasn’t stumbling home drunk in college and struggling out of your jeans to fall asleep in your boxers, this was Bucky as Steve had never seen him before. Gorgeous, and confident, and insanely fucking sexy.

He stared at the picture for so long that his screen went dead, and he had to unlock his phone again, and that’s when it hit him.

Bucky, his best friend since childhood, the guy who had been his rock for as long as he could remember, had just sent him a naked picture.

And he liked it.

As the realisation hit, Steve blinked out of the trance the photo had sent him into. How did he reply to this? Sure, he had been sent nudes before. He had even sent a few himself over the years (with consent, of course). But that had always been with people he had flirted with previously; flings and relationships and random people from dating sites, and always after asking first. This was different. This was _Bucky._

He closed out of the picture and started typing.

> [Steve, 7:03pm] Guys HELP ME
> 
> [Sam, 7:04pm] Hi Steve, my day was fine, thanks. How are you today?
> 
> [Steve, 7:04pm] Right yeah, fine, glad to hear etc etc
> 
> [Steve, 7:04pm] But this is an EMERGENCY
> 
> [Steve, 7:04pm] I NEED HELP
> 
> [Sam, 7:05pm] Alright fine, I’ll bite. What’s up?
> 
> [Steve, 7:06pm] BUCKY
> 
> [Steve, 7:06pm] SENT ME
> 
> [Steve, 7:06pm] A DICK PIC
> 
> [Natasha, 7:07pm] ...and?
> 
> [Steve, 7:07pm] AND???? WHAT DO I DO???
> 
> [Natasha, 7:08pm] Send him one back? Duh
> 
> [Steve, 7:08pm] But it’s BUCKY
> 
> [Sam, 7:09pm] Are you attracted to him?
> 
> [Steve, 7:10pm] Well, YEAH. it’s insanely hot Sam
> 
> [Sam, 7:10pm] Gonna stop you right there. I do NOT need to know.
> 
> [Natasha, 7:10pm] Just take a dick pic and stop making me picture either of you naked
> 
> [Steve, 7:10pm] But
> 
> [Natasha, 7:10pm] NO
> 
> [Sam, 7:11pm] Send the dick pic.

Steve nodded at the phone. Right, so. He would just… take a naked selfie, and send it to Bucky. He could do this. He was an attractive guy, and he looked good naked. It would be fine. He allowed himself another look at Bucky’s picture, noticing the way he was posed, hair tied back, glasses off. The mirror was slightly fogged up around the edges from the steam of the bath and Bucky had positioned himself perfectly within the frame.

It was fucking _artistic_ is what it was. Steve was going to have to put some effort into this. Bucky deserved better than a faceless chest picture, or an awkwardly angled close up of Steve’s hand around his cock. He deserved _art,_ damn it. Steve was an artist, he could do this.

First things first, he supposed. Steve stood up and stripped out of the old t-shirt and jeans he had been wearing, removing his socks and underwear in the process. He checked himself in his bedroom mirror. He had showered earlier, so he was clean at least. The hair on his chest and around his groin was neat enough. He’d do, he supposed. He ran a hand through his hair, tousling it to make himself look a little deliberately dishevelled, and bit his lips so they were pink.

Perfect.

He held up his camera, frowning at the angle. The lighting in his bedroom was terrible. He went out to the bathroom to try there, but no. He only had a shaving mirror in there, and there was no way to position himself without looking incredibly uncomfortable.

> [Steve, 7:20pm] I can’t do this
> 
> [Sam, 7:21pm] If you don’t feel up to it, don’t feel pressured to send one back
> 
> [Steve, 7:21pm] It’s not that! I really want to
> 
> [Steve, 7:22pm] I just can’t take a decent selfie! Help!
> 
> [Sam, 7:24pm] I am not coming over to take pictures of your naked ass. Not in your dreams.

Steve sent a sad, pleading face emoji, which went entirely ignored until a message came through from Natasha, with a link to an article titled ‘ _How to Take Better Naked Selfies’_ , which he read through carefully before sending her back a profuse thanks. She didn’t reply.

The article had some good points, and it raised an interesting question. Dick, or butt? Steve was happy with his dick, really he was. But he knew his ass was his best feature. Exes had written poetry about his ass. If he wanted to impress Bucky, it really was the way to go. But then, how to take the picture without having to pull some highly unflattering contortions? Another scroll through the article gave him his answer.

_Camera timer._

The sun was beginning to set, but the living room was still filled with natural golden sunlight. He propped his phone up on the coffee table, using a couple of books he had lying around for some extra height and angled it to have the full sofa in frame. He set the timer and got himself in position, sprawled across the cushions.

It took a few tries to get it right, but then he had it. He lay on his front, legs parted slightly and hips propped up with a cushion. He had his ankles crossed and his knees splayed, highlighting the curve of his asscheeks. He had propped himself up on one elbow, but the camera had snapped when he wasn’t expecting it. He had just looked over his shoulder to check if it had taken, so his face was included in profile and he was grinning. 

It was perfect. Bucky was going to love it. The article had said not to be afraid to edit, but he didn’t want to use a filter. That felt wrong, especially when it was Bucky he was sending it to. He cropped out the bit of the coffee table which had crept into frame and saved it, before copying it into a message. When he typed in Bucky’s contact, the message thread opened and he was met with the picture of Bucky again. 

His eyes lingered over it again and he felt a flutter in his chest as he hit send, adding a caption without dwelling too much on it. A little flirty, but hopefully not too desperate. He sighed in relief and giggled, hardly able to believe it.

He had done it. He had sent Bucky a nude picture.

Now he just needed to wait and see what kind of reply he got.

8==D

Bucky jolted awake to the sound of an incoming message, looking around in surprise and causing Alpine to scamper off to her bed in the corner. He hadn’t meant to take a nap, but by the time he had finished eating, the stress of the day combined with the relaxation of his bath had proved overwhelming, and he must have drifted off. His glasses had pressed into the side of his nose and he rubbed the spot sleepily while he looked around for his phone, finally finding it wedged between the sofa cushions.

Steve had replied! He read the caption in the preview and smiled. Steve always got so excited for pictures of Alpine. He remembered when he had adopted her, and Steve had threatened to move back in so that he could claim joint ownership.

> [Steve, 8:45pm] Wow. Here’s a little something in return.

He had punctuated the text with a winky face emoji and Bucky unlocked the phone to see the full message, wondering what Steve had found which he felt could compare with Alpine. He saw the picture and promptly dropped the phone on the floor with a yelp.

That was — That was a nude. Wasn’t it? He was pretty sure it was. He didn’t get a good look before he dropped it, so maybe he was mistaken. He had seen a large expanse of flesh-coloured something, on a grey background which certainly looked like Steve’s sofa.

The phone had fallen screen-down, and Bucky stared at it. Was it a nude? Maybe Steve had bought a new blanket which was positioned on the sofa to look like a nude. That was certainly more likely than Steve sending him a nude out of nowhere, right? As long as the phone remained face down, it could be either. It was like Schrödinger’s nude.

He inhaled deeply and reached down for his phone. There was only one thing for it. He was going to look. He held his breath as he unlocked the phone again, and let it out in a long exhale as the image greeted him again.

That was a nude alright, and Bucky felt his dick stir at the sight. Steve was splayed out beautifully across the sofa, half smiling at the camera as though he knew how he looked. Bucky was entranced. 

He knew he was into Steve. He had had a crush on Steve as far back as he could remember, but he had never seen him like this before. A wave of guilt washed over him, because he knew instinctively that this wasn’t for him. 

Steve’s caption made it clear that this was a direct response to his picture from earlier, so Steve must have attached the wrong picture. Guiltily, Bucky allowed himself one more look, his eyes running up the lines of Steve’s legs, the breadth of his shoulders, unwilling to let his eyes linger where he really wanted to.

Bucky scrolled up, trying to clear his head before he figured out how to reply to all of that without making it clear how much it had affected him.

And that’s when he saw the photo he had sent. How had he not remembered the full length mirror right behind where Alpine had been playing? Twelve years of hiding a crush, and he just went and sent his best friend a dick pic with no warning or explanation. 

He absently noted through his panic that it was actually not a bad picture. He looked good. But god, this was not how he had imagined making his move. Even though he had never quite built up the courage, he had always daydreamed of roses and heartfelt declarations of love — maybe a quiet moment where they found themselves on a moonlit beach under the stars, and they would drift closer until Steve put his arm around him and slowly closed the distance between them until — Bucky shook his head to bring himself back to the present. Instead of any of that, his blind, forgetful brain had just straight up sent a dick pic and ruined everything. God, what would he say next time he saw Steve? He’d never be able to look him in the eye again. Gradually, his brain started connecting the dots.

Steve had sent him a sexy photo in return. Steve had seen this, thought Bucky was sending nudes deliberately, _and sent one back with a flirty caption._ He returned to Steve’s picture, now with context, and let himself look properly.

Steve had taken this photo for _him_. Had positioned himself on the sofa and set up his camera while thinking of him. Bucky took in the tantalizing way his hips were raised, like he was just begging to be fucked, and his hand drifted down to where his dick had begun to tent the front of his sweatpants. He palmed himself through the fabric, barely suppressing a whine.

> [Bucky, 8:52pm] Fuck
> 
> [Bucky, 8:52pm] Steve
> 
> [Bucky, 8:52pm] Look at you

Bucky watched as the typing bubble popped up on his screen, then vanished. His heart jumped. The bubble showed up again and he stared at it nervously until a message came through.

> [Steve, 8:53pm] See something you like, Buck?

Bucky huffed out a laugh. Of course Steve would use punctuation and capital letters while sexting. God, he was sexting Steve. This was so much better than sitting with his cat and watching a documentary.

> [Bucky, 8:54pm] God ur stunning
> 
> [Steve, 8:54pm] Yeah? Gotta say you surprised me, sending that.

Bucky was trying to think of a response when he saw that Steve was typing again. He wondered what Steve was doing, whether he was rethinking every message, or just taking time to make sure it was perfect. When the text came through, Bucky almost dropped his phone again.

> [Steve, 8:56pm] All wet and dripping.
> 
> [Steve, 8:56pm] So fucking hot.

Bucky scrolled back up to the picture Steve had sent, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that this was really Steve — that Steve was apparently interested in him, that Steve wanted him like that. A laugh forced its way out of him, rough and harsh. Alright, so they were doing this.

> [Bucky, 8:57pm] all for u stevie
> 
> [Steve, 8:57pm] Is that so?
> 
> [Steve, 8:57pm] You don’t look too excited in your pic :(

Bucky laughed out loud again at that. The fucking asshole. Of course Bucky hadn’t been hard when he was trying to take a picture of his fucking cat. Not that Steve knew that’s what he had been doing, but still.

> [Bucky, 8:58pm] don’t worry ur pic definitely changed that
> 
> [Steve, 8:58pm] Show me.

With that, any remaining hesitation of Bucky’s went out the window. Something about Steve being bossy like that caused his already hard cock to strain against the seams of his sweatpants, and he had to take a moment to regain control of himself.

> [Steve, 8:59pm] Go back into the bathroom and show me just how excited you are, Buck.

Bucky stood up and all but ran into the bathroom, shucking off his sweatpants on the way and almost fell over alpine in his haste. He shouted an apology at her, which she ignored. He perched himself on the edge of the tub, legs splayed in front of him, and angled the camera to get the best view. His cock stood to attention, the fingers of his left hand circling the base. He hit send quickly, not bothering with a caption.

> [Steve, 9:03pm] So fucking perfect
> 
> [Bucky, 9:03pm] fuck stevie the things i wanna do to u
> 
> [Steve, 9:04pm] Oh yeah? You wanna fuck me, Buck?
> 
> [Steve, 9:04pm] You’re so gorgeous, gonna fill me up.
> 
> [Bucky, 9:05pm] jesus steve
> 
> [Bucky, 9:06pm] gonna open u up first
> 
> [Bucky, 9:06pm] Get that tight hole dripping till ur begging for it
> 
> [Steve, 9:07pm] Fuck, please Buck
> 
> [Steve, 9:07pm] Want you so fucking bad
> 
> [Steve, 9:07pm] Want you to make me scream

Fuck, Bucky wanted that too. His ass was beginning to hurt from the way he was sitting on the tub, and he was struggling to keep a hold of his phone while not being able to bring himself to stop touching his dick. He wanted Steve so fucking bad, and this wasn’t enough. Would never be enough.

> [Bucky, 9:09pm] God Stevie please
> 
> [Bucky, 9:10pm] can i come over?

He hardly needed to wait for the reply, it came in almost immediately.

> [Steve, 9:10pm] Key’s under the rug, let yourself in.
> 
> [Steve, 9:10pm] I’ll be waiting.

Bucky didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled his sweatpants back on and grabbed a coat, not bothering to get a shirt or sweater. Just to be safe, he made a detour to his bedside table, grabbing condoms and lube and stuffing them in the coat pocket before leaving in haste. Alpine’s confused meow followed him out the door, but any guilt he felt at leaving her were quickly banished when his phone started to buzz with a litany of increasingly filthy requests from Steve. 

He studiously ignored his phone as he walked into the subway station, after the first time he had opened it on the street and seen the obscenities Steve was sending. He was hyper aware of every inch of his body for the short ride to Steve’s, as it finally sunk in that this was happening. He was going to walk in that door and sleep with Steve.

A high pitched giggle escaped his lips, earning him a slightly concerned look from a tourist, while the rest of the passengers on the train continued as normal.

8==D

Steve hadn’t expected company this evening, so he rapidly began making his apartment at least somewhat presentable. He supposed Bucky had seen it much worse in the past, like that morning after his twenty fifth birthday when everyone had gotten drunk and played strip poker. Steve had woken up on his armchair in nothing but his American flag boxer shorts with Bucky sprawled across his lap, surrounded by empty bottles, cake crumbs, and at least three different people’s assorted clothes.

On reflection, Steve wondered why he and Bucky had never done this before.

He couldn’t resist sending Bucky a few more texts, describing the scenarios which kept appearing in his mind now that the dam had broken. They could have been sleeping together for years now, and Steve’s imagination was running wild with ideas for making up for the lost time.

An idea came into his mind just after he had finished describing how he wanted Bucky to bend him over the kitchen table and plow him into next Tuesday, and he grinned. He hadn’t bothered getting dressed after taking the picture, and he wanted to surprise Bucky.

He peeked through the peephole in the door, and when he saw it was clear, he opened it and quickly retrieved the key, depositing it on the coffee table as he sat down to send more messages to Bucky. He was probably on the train by now, and Steve grinned, imagining him trying to keep a straight face, wanting the train to hurry up so he could make it there. Steve had just hit send when he heard a sound outside the door. 

There was a rustle and then a vibration, followed by a muffled “ _fuck”_. Steve grinned, and listened as Bucky searched in vain for the key, before knocking on the door impatiently. Steve took a deep breath, knowing there was no turning back now. He wondered if this would become a regular thing, or just a once off fuck. Would it just be friends with benefits or would Bucky want more than that? Thoughts swirled in Steve’s mind as he checked once again to make sure the hallway was clear and opened the door to Bucky.

Steve watched as Bucky froze on the spot, dressed far less suavely than Steve was used to seeing him, and he bit his lip as he took Steve in. Steve was not quite as hard as he had been during their initial exchange, but the heat of Bucky’s gaze had his dick showing signs of interest again. In that moment, Steve knew instinctively that whatever Bucky wanted, he would be happy to provide.

“Come on in.”

Bucky pushed inside and slammed the door behind him, grabbing Steve and pinning him against the door. Oh yeah, his dick was definitely interested. 

“Fucking hell, Steve, you can’t just _do_ that!”

“Do what?” Steve asked, feigning innocence and fisting his hand in the front of Bucky’s coat, who rolled his eyes.

“God you’re even an asshole during sex aren’t you?” He was smiling, so Steve chuckled and shrugged, Pulling Bucky in so they were almost flush.

“Only one way to find out.” Steve watched hungrily as Bucky’s eyes dilated. He unzipped his coat and shrugged out of it. Steve had the happy realisation that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and brought his hands up to explore his bare chest. His sweatpants were slung low on his hips, and Steve ran his hands down until the tips of his fingers slipped under the fabric.

The heat between them was unbearable, and Steve knew they would probably need to talk about it at some point, but for now there was too much pent up desire to do anything but lean forward and capture Bucky’s mouth in a kiss. Bucky let out a soft whine before pushing forward, pinning him fully to the door with his body, hands clenching at his hips tight enough to bruise.

“Fuck, Steve. You have no fucking idea what you do to me, do you?” Bucky spoke into his lips and Steve shrugged, breaking the kiss just long enough to meet Bucky’s eyes.

“Why don’t you show me?” He commanded, and it seemed that was all Bucky needed, because at that moment the vice grip on his hips was broken, and Bucky was pressing wet kisses all across his neck. He felt the hard line of Bucky’s cock grind against his own through the thin fabric of Bucky’s sweatpants just as a cold hand tweaked his nipple, forcing a stuttered moan from his lips.

“Fuck, Bucky. _Yes_.” He moaned, and felt Bucky smile into his neck, followed by a sharp nip which had him yelping.

“So I only saw a few of your messages on the way here,” Bucky began, punctuating his words with open mouthed kisses, “But I think we can make a start on a few of them tonight.” He stepped back, and Steve sighed at the loss. His disappointment faded when he saw Bucky shucking off his sweatpants, allowing his cock to spring free.

“God, it’s even better in person,” Steve muttered under his breath, but he could tell Bucky had heard by the way he flushed. Steve surged forward, claiming his lips once more. Bucky’s arms wrapped around him, and Steve moaned as the contact had their dicks pressing together, no pesky fabric in between them. Steve walked them back to the sofa and pushed Bucky down, climbing up to straddle his hips and grind against him. 

Bucky’s head fell back with a moan, and Steve took this as an invitation to begin sucking a bruise into his throat, relishing the small sounds he managed to pull from him.

“Ohh… hng… Fuck, Stevie, Christ your _mouth._ ” Steve smirked, and kissed down Bucky’s chest as far as he could in his position until he had to slide off, coming to rest on his knees between Bucky’s legs.

“You like my mouth, Buck?” He asked, ghosting his lips over Bucky’s inner thigh, just grazing the dark hair. 

“Steve, fuck,” Bucky whined, looking down at Steve with wide eyes. Steve smiled and kissed his way up Bucky’s legs, until he reached the crease of his thigh. He looked up at Bucky through his eyelashes, letting his breath ghost over Bucky’s cock as their eyes met. Bucky was looking down at him in wonder, and the moment stretched between them. Bucky’s eyes were blown, and Steve’s breath caught in his throat.

It should have been strange, he thought, as he leaned forward and took Bucky in his mouth — hearing the soft, needy sounds he made with each sweep of his tongue or his hands. It should have been strange to know the taste of Bucky’s cock, to feel it stretch his lips and hit the back of his throat, but it wasn’t. Steve moaned, reaching down to squeeze his own dick, wanting this to last. It wasn’t strange at all; it was exactly right.

“Fuck, Steve- hng… I’m-” Bucky’s hand scrambled against Steve’s shoulder, and he pulled back, wiping his mouth and grinning up at Bucky.

“What was that? I couldn't quite make it out.” His voice felt raspy, and he allowed himself to be pulled back up into Bucky’s lap and into a kiss. Bucky’s hands spread over his legs where he knelt on the sofa, and Steve felt him smiling into the kiss.

“You ass. I didn’t wanna come yet. Not until…” Steve gasped, squirming as Bucky trailed off, letting his hands finish the statement by moving up and gripping his ass, one finger ghosting over his hole.

“Fuck. Please.” Steve kissed Bucky and they lost themselves again for a few moments. Their cocks pressed together between their bodies and Steve was breathless with the feeling of Bucky. He moved away from Bucky’s lips in order to press kisses across his face and nibble gently at his ear.

“Steve, wait,” Bucky gasped and Steve pulled back immediately.

“What’s up?” Steve looked at Bucky in concern, ready to pull away completely if Bucky asked. Bucky must have read that on his face, because he laughed softly. 

“Don’t you dare stop, I just—” He reached up to pull off his glasses, which Steve noticed were smudged and fogged up from their activities. Bucky’s face was different without his glasses; softer, more vulnerable. There was a little red mark on the side of his nose where they had sat, and Steve couldn’t help but lean in to press a kiss against that spot.

“Bucky…” Steve sighed, drinking in the sight of the man in front of him once again. They dove in for more kisses which rapidly devolved into grinding against each other needily. Steve tried to stand from Bucky’s lap and move to lead him into the bedroom, but Bucky held him firmly in place, shaking his head.

“Buck, we gotta get-” Bucky cut him off by pressing the pad of his finger against his hole, almost slipping in but not quite. He glanced at the floor next to the sofa where he had dropped his clothes, and Steve noticed the bulging pockets.

“I want you right here, on the sofa. Just like you teased with that picture of yours.” It was all Steve could do to not whine at that, until Bucky relaxed his grip. Steve took that as a signal to get off his lap, rearranging himself on the sofa while Bucky went to grab the jacket.

“So you bring lube and condoms, but not a shirt?” He asked, idly stroking his dick as he watched Bucky returning with the items he had salvaged from the pockets.

“I know what my priorities are,” was the only reply, before Bucky had set them down on the floor and rejoined him on the sofa. Steve allowed himself to be moved into position, lying on his stomach as he had been in the photo, hips propped up by a pillow which Bucky had wrapped in a throw blanket. 

The pillows on Steve’ sofa were coarse and rough, and Bucky had thought about that; had made sure it would be comfortable for Steve even as he was about to start fucking him. The tenderness of the action struck Steve temporarily silent as Bucky got into position on top of him. He barely had any time to process the simple act of care, however, because Bucky did not waste any time in slicking up his fingers before he was back, pressing into Steve from this new angle and slipping one finger inside of him.

“Mh-fuck, Bucky,” Steve’s silence was ended at the touch, all awareness of his surroundings reduced to the sensation of Bucky opening him up, pressing kisses into his back and neck, uttering sweet praise in the few moments his lips raised from skin.

It was heaven, it was earth, it was Bucky. 

“You’re so pretty like this, aren’t you?” Bucky bit a mark into his shoulder and slipped in a second finger. Steve let out a high pitched whine, biting down on his forearm to muffle the helpless sounds he was making, but Bucky paused in his attentions to chastise him.

“Don’t, please. I wanna hear you. Every word, every sound. Wanna hear everything.” Steve nodded with a gasp which turned into a growl as Bucky quirked his fingers and hit that spot. Bucky’s answering chuckle vibrated down his spine as he pressed a kiss to the base of his neck, working his fingers over the spot repeatedly. Steve felt a high pitched whine escape his lips, and he would have been embarrassed if it hadn’t been Bucky. If Bucky hadn’t responded with a low moan and an extended curse, fingers faltering for just a second before resuming their work.

“You like that, hmm? I always wondered how you’d be. If you’d just lie there and take it, or whether you’d take control, hold me down and ride me.” Steve tried to answer, but Bucky’s fingers quirked again and it turned into a gasp of ecstasy.

“Do you want that, Stevie? Want it hard and fast and filthy? Or will I take it slow? Fuck you deep and make you beg for release?” His fingers mimicked the words, speeding up and then slowing down until they were barely moving at all.

“Fu- hmm.. Fuck, Bucky, I — I’m not g’na last. Hnggg-'' Steve was writhing under Bucky’s ministrations, barely managing to force out the sentence and immediately regretting his success when Bucky pulled back, removing his fingers. Steve pouted over his shoulder at the loss of contact, and Bucky immediately swooped in for a kiss.

“God, you’re so needy.” Bucky mumbled against his lips, and Steve felt himself flush. Bucky shot him a wink and a cheeky grin as he retreated again, grabbing the condom. Steve turned to watch him where he stood, one knee propped on the sofa as he rolled the condom on. Steve let his hand drift down to stroke himself a few times, relishing in the way Bucky’s eyes followed the movement. 

“I wanna watch you while you fuck me.” He blurted out, kneeling up to meet Bucky’s eyes. Bucky bit his lip and nodded with a groan, lowering himself to sit on the sofa and pulling Steve on top of him. Steve followed eagerly and straddled Bucky’s hips. He rested his hands either side of Bucky’s head and leaned forward to pull Bucky into a deep kiss. It was almost sweet in contrast to their activities of just moments before. 

Bucky’s hands were on his hips, but gradually they moved down again, stretching his cheeks apart, and the kiss went rapidly from sweet to filthy. Steve lowered himself down, reaching behind him to take hold of Bucky’s cock and lining it up with his hole. He broke the kiss as he began to sink down, watching as Bucky’s mouth went slack and his eyes fluttered. Steve moaned at the stretch, lowering himself until he was flush against Bucky and pausing there for just a moment.

The room was silent save for their laboured breaths as their eyes lingered on each other. The moment seemed to stretch on for an eternity as he felt every inch of their connection; it felt right. Steve and Bucky, Bucky and Steve. It felt as though this were the logical conclusion, the only natural progression of their relationship. Of course they would wind up here. Steve huffed out a laugh at the thought that he had never even considered this before, and the movement caused him to shift slightly.

“ _Fuck,"_ Bucky moaned at the movement, and like that the moment was broken. 

Steve rolled his hips, groaning at the sensation, head falling back in ecstasy. Bucky moved with him, meeting every movement with a thrust of his hips. When Bucky leaned forward, taking one of Steve’s nipples between his teeth and rolling his tongue over it, Steve lost all sense of coherence. He whined, high and needy, and felt Bucky’s answering chuckle vibrate against his chest.

Steve whimpered as Bucky moved his attention to the other nipple, and then kissed up to suck a mark into his neck. Steve’s dick was straining against his abs, leaking precome between them. He moved to take hold of it, but Bucky grabbed his hand, redirecting it to his hair. Steve pouted, making sure Bucky saw the expression. He let himself grab a handful, giving it an experimental tug and being rewarded by Bucky’s low moan, and a warm hand wrapping around his dick.

He pulled Bucky’s hair again, filing away the almost involuntary response for next time — because, fuck, he hoped there was going to be a next time.

It wasn’t long before he was writhing again, unable to hold back the litany of truncated curses punctuated by gasps and repetitions of the sweet, sweet name of the beautiful man beneath him.

“Jesus, hmm… Bucky, I- _fuck!”_ Bucky bit his collarbone when he gave a particularly fierce tug at his hair, before pulling back and leaning against the back of the sofa, still thrusting into Steve and jerking him off in perfect rhythm.

“God, Steve, you’re so fucking pretty like this. You ready to come?” Steve nodded helplessly and Bucky pulled him back into a kiss, deep and full of wonder.

“Come for me, sweetheart. Let go.” He twisted his hand on Steve’s dick as he spoke, and it was all Steve needed, letting out an utterly wrecked groan as he spilled over Bucky’s chest and collapsed bonelessly onto him. 

“Steve? Sweetheart? You good?” Steve nuzzled into Bucky’s neck, humming happily. 

“I’m so fucking good,” he murmured, before his brain came back online enough to feel Bucky still hard inside him. He wriggled in his lap, and Bucky fucking _whimpered_. “Everything okay there, Buck?” Bucky narrowed his eyes and frowned.

“Asshole,” he muttered, and it was Steve’s turn to laugh.

“From where I’m sitting-” He rolled his hips again, “You’re pretty fond of my asshole.” Bucky rolled his eyes, and looked as though he was about to give some sort of snarky response, but Steve cut him off by propping himself up and raising his hips until he could barely feel Bucky inside him, and sinking back down to the root. Bucky’s breath left him in a rush.

“Steve, Jesus.” Steve repeated the action, and Bucky surged up, manhandling Steve until he was on his back, legs wrapped around Bucky’s waist. Bucky began to thrust in earnest, gentle huffs of breath and soft curses escaping his lips as he took his pleasure from Steve’s body, and _fuck_ , Steve could do this all fucking day.

It might have been seconds, or hours, Steve couldn’t tell, but then Bucky was shouting his name and pressing a bruising kiss to his lips as his hips stuttered, and he came inside Steve.

They stayed like that, Bucky laying on top of Steve, still inside him as he softened, until their breaths gradually began to slow. Bucky finally pulled out, leaving Steve feeling suddenly empty. Steve watched openly as Bucky removed the condom and tied it off, before swearing when he realised there was nowhere to throw it.

“Why the fuck don’t you have a trash can by your sofa, Steve? You absolute gremlin.” Steve threw his head back and laughed while Bucky just sat there holding the condom out in front of him in disgust.

“Here, fine, I’ll do it.” He pulled himself off the sofa and took the condom from Bucky, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips before sauntering towards the bathroom, relishing the burning sensation in his ass, along with the feeling of being openly watched.

“Care to join me?” He threw the question to Bucky over his shoulder, indicating the shower. “I know you just had a bath, but…” Bucky glanced down at his chest, streaked with come and glistening with sweat. He shrugged.

“I guess I could stand to wash up again.” Steve dropped the condom into the trash can just in time for Bucky to crowd up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

8==D

Bucky leaned forward to grab a slice of pizza from the box on the coffee table before settling back into Steve’s arms with a satisfied hum. They had spent longer than strictly necessary in the shower, hands exploring the parts of each other they hadn’t had a chance to yet and lips barely parting for longer than it took to grab the soap or rinse out shampoo until the water had run cold and they were both feeling hungry. Which led to this moment, cuddling on the sofa (throw blanket and pillow relegated to the laundry pile) and feeding each other pizza in between giddy kisses.

“Hey, Buck?” Steve asked, and Bucky hummed for him to go on, unable to resist kissing him again, just because he could. He put the half finished slice back into the box and wrapped his arms around Steve. 

“Not that I’m complaining — like, at all,” He punctuated this with a subtle pinch to Bucky’s ass and an unashamed glance down his body. He was wearing Steve's clothes, an old college tee and a pair of boxer shorts, and snorted when Steve licked his lips and shook his head before continuing; “Definitely not complaining, but why’d you send that picture?”

Bucky — who had been smirking at Steve’s obvious interest for the first half of his question — froze, and he felt himself turn beetroot. He buried his face into Steve’s shoulder with a giggle and shook his head. His glasses would probably be smudged to hell again, after having spent a solid five minutes with the hem of a t-shirt trying to get them useable again after they had left the shower, but he didn’t really care anymore,

“Buck?” He could hear the mingled concern and amusement in Steve’s voice and he nuzzled in closer before answering.

“I sort of… didn’t?” His voice was muffled by the fact that the lower half of his face was pressed into Steve’s shoulder. Steve pulled gently at his side, and Bucky reluctantly left his hiding place, meeting Steve’s eyes guiltily.

“I didn’t quite catch that, why did you send it?” Steve asked again, and Bucky threw his head back with a dramatic sigh, looking anywhere but at Steve as he answered.

“I didn’t mean to send you the picture.” He admitted finally, and then chanced a glance at Steve, who looked confused, and almost sad.

“Was…” He paused. “Was it for someone else?” Bucky’s eyes went wide, and he shook his head aggressively.

“Absolutely not, fuck!” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips to reassure him. “Never. I just — Please don’t laugh, alright?” Steve looked appeased, though he was still frowning in confusion. Bucky wanted to kiss away the line between his eyebrows, and so he did. This led to him pressing kisses all over Steve's face until he started to giggle and they got carried away. Steve pulled away and fixed Bucky with a faux-stern look.

"Stop trying to distract me. What do you mean you didn't mean to send it?" Bucky huffed and gave in.

“I may have intended to send you a picture of Alpine, and forgot that there was a mirror there…” He finally blurted out, looking at a point on the wall beyond Steve’s shoulder. When he chanced a laugh back at Steve, his eyes were sparkling and he was biting his lips in the exact same way he used to when they were fourteen and Bucky had been trying to make him laugh in math class instead of doing his work.

“You-” He broke off with a start, covering his mouth with his hand. His shoulders started to shake with restrained laughs and Bucky punched him playfully.

“Alright, fine, laugh! Get it out of your system!” He flopped back against the sofa in a huff as Steve burst into laughter, reaching out for Bucky as he did so. 

“You took that by _accident?”_ Steve asked through his laughter, and Bucky snorted. Steve’s laughter was infectious and he nodded an affirmative before he too was overcome with giggles, falling back into Steve’s side. The laughter subsided slowly, and Steve pressed a kiss to his head.

“You’re such an idiot, but I’m so glad you are. I might never have realised otherwise.” Bucky looked up at him in question.

“Realised what?” he asked, and Steve met his eyes plainly as he answered.

“That I love you. That I’m pretty sure I always have.” Bucky turned red and once again buried his face into Steve’s side, a few remaining giggles escaping against his will. He didn’t think he had ever been happier than he was right now. Steve poked him in the side and Bucky peeked up at him.

“I love you too, asshole.” He let himself be pulled up into another kiss, and then another and another. The pizza was happily left to turn cold on the coffee table, because Steve Rogers loved him and Bucky had far more important things to take care of.

**Author's Note:**

> The following day, Sam comes over to visit, sees the pillow and throw blanket in the laundry, and decides he is never visiting Steve again until he buys a new sofa.


End file.
